1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a fast divider and, more particularly, to a fast divider with a high convergence speed and a fast division method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Division is a general method of numerical computation to obtain a quotient according to a divisor and a dividend. Therefore, a divider is an essential device in various circuits. Conventional division algorithms can be categorized into slow division, Newton-Raphson division and Goldschmidt division.
All of the three division algorithms can be used to obtain a quotient. However, these division algorithms have some problems. For example, the convergence speeds of these division algorithms are not fast enough, with the result that multiple division calculations are required to make the outcome approximate to the actual quotient. Moreover, these division algorithms take higher hardware cost, larger hardware size and higher hardware complexity to implement.